


Sidus

by aaliyahcrosses



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Roleswap AU, gosho boys swaps with their main love interests?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahcrosses/pseuds/aaliyahcrosses
Summary: There’s a world out there, where there’s thieves and witches and detectives. Only thing is, they aren’t the ones you think who play as such.





	Sidus

**Author's Note:**

> The title "Sidus" is the Latin word for star. The root word of the Latin considerare (examine), which in turn is the root for the Old French word considerer, which gave the way to the late English word "consider." Consider was the working title for this piece, but it didn't quite cut it out for me, so I did some word digging, and found Sidus. I thought it pretty cool that it meant star, and seeing that this is an AU, I thought maybe this would be a world on another star...?

Consider this: instead of Kuroba Kaito walking through the hidden door in his bedroom to the basement eight years after Kuroba Toichi's death, it is Nakamori Aoko who does. 

Aoko, who was only trying to find Kaito because he left his bag again (the  _idiot_ ), headed inside the house and placed the bag on his bed. She was about to leave, when her attention was caught by the huge poster Kaito's father on his room. She touches it, and she falls. She is scared at first, but thinks maybe it is one of Kaito's pranks, and yells some threats. 

When the chair keeps her locked in, she realizes it is not a prank. And the record plays, and the costume of Kaitou Kid pops up. And she's scared again. 

Was Kaito the thief? No,  _impossible_. His father then? 

She couldn't possibly tell Kaito, or her  _father_ , or  _anyone_ for that matter. 

So she  ~~steals~~   _borrows_  the costume, and it was her who stands on the rooftop of the building. Her who finds out about Ryonosuke Jii, her who finds out that Kaito's father was killed.  _Murdered_. It wasn't an accident. 

So she learns, and she tries, to fulfill the role of Kaitou Kid. To try and find out who killed her best friend's father. 

(She thinks it's fun that her father finally,  _finally_ gives his full attention to her. And she makes fun of Kaito, for she tells him that Kid, is, of course, " _superior than you in every way!_ " Kaito does not like it at all.)

When a detective—a very pretty high school detective, one might add—steps in their school, Aoko is alert

Koizumi Akako enters breezily and when she introduced herself, she seemed almost flaunting. Being beautiful, most of the boys are already on her feet. But she cares not for them, because it is the truth she needs. But one look is all it took for Aoko to realize that Kaito, though not engrossed with her like the rest of the class, is  _intrigued_. 

So when Akako challenges Kaitou Kid, Kid responds.  _Challenge accepted_.

Kaito tries to chase after her, or at least, Kid. He tries hard to capture Kid, tries to upstage the thief with his tricks, and despite the fact that it is Kaito with more skill, it is still Aoko with the queer, fascinating,  _useful_  gadgets.

She loves having fun with Akako too. She’s really pretty, and their ‘game’ really exercises her for other heists. 

And then, in the Western part of Japan, there is a girl called Toyama Kazuha. She is called the Great Detective of the West, another of the 'Great High School Detectives.' 

When Kazuha tries to look for her rival, instead of finding a shrunken Kudo Shinichi, she finds a shrunken Mouri Ran, who had changed her name to Hashioka Risa. Mouri Ran, the Great Detective of the East.

Because that night, in Paradise Island, it wasn't Kudo Shinichi who followed the two men who wore black. It was Ran. It was Ran who was unfortunately hit on the back of her head. It was Ran who was given the drug supposed to kill. 

And instead of the Professor, she ran all the way back home, where Mouri Kogoro is unsure of what to do (His child had just been turned back to a  _brat_ ). But still, he nods and takes care of her because this is his  _daughter_. And when Shinichi comes in looking for Ran, both father and daughter decided to keep the secret to themselves. Telling Shinichi that " _something came up in a sudden, and Ran had to leave._ " (Or at least, mini-Ran does, Kogoro is more on the verge of kicking Shinichi out his house, really.) 

It is Hashioka Risa who solves the cases with her father and the police, and it is she who becomes the member of Shounen Tantei-dan along with her first grade classmates. (Kogoro is actually happy with this, he gets to spend time with his little girl once again. Just... a very  _nagging_ little girl.) 

Later, it would be Risa who solves Hirota Masami's robbery case. It is Hashioka Risa, who wears Kisaki Eri's old glasses and ties her hair in a ponytail that befriends Miyano Shiho--Haibara Ai.

It is Hashioka Risa and Haibara Ai who eventually defeats the Black Organization hand in hand as ~~partners~~ _sisters_.

(In this world, it is Kuroba Kaito who tries his hardest to capture Kaito Kid, Hakuba Saguru charms the ladies rather quickly with his witchly powers, Hattori Heiji gives charms to his loved ones, and Kudo Shinichi waits for someone's return.)

**Author's Note:**

> mini-Ran's fake name is Hashioka Risa. The name Hashioka came from Mariko [Hashioka] (a famous writer of Japanese detective fiction), and Risa came from Dame Agatha Mary Cla[rissa] Christie, Lady Mallowan.


End file.
